How things Turned out Good
by Princess Berry
Summary: Kagome has a test, Inuyasha gets mad, Hojo enters and try to do something.....Oh and 3 stupid friends Kagome's Ch.1 added. Some Rin and Sesshoumaru Fatherly Love Sango and Miroku Real love, Inuyasha and Kagome Real love
1. Lost

**HOW THINGS TURNED OUT GOOD**

Hello, This here is my first fanfic for Inu-yasha...

Well...On with the story... none of dat flame stuff kay. I get angry really easy like Akane or Kaoru and will yell out bad things and hurt people okay !...If I can hurt people...

Oh and P.S.

Most of you guys that read my other story know this already but, My computer doesn't have a spell check. So sorry for any mistakes.

This is a inuyasha and kagome romance, But since I don't really see much storys with Rin and Sesshoumaru, I decided to add them in the first chapter.

Enjoy!

**Key thingies**

"talking"

'thinking'

(me talking)

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!", Rin yelled running across there two headed, Flying dragons to Sesshoumaru who had just came back from doing something...Important.

(Sorry couldn't think of anything...What does he do anyways, I always just see him...Walking, Or trying to look for a stong sword)

"Look, I got some pretty orange flowers. Aren't they pretty?", She asked

"...", He remained silent, Didn't say anything, Though took the orange flowers in his hand and started to look at it.

"I knew you'd like it! Jakken said that no one will ever like this type of flower, Mostly to you. I'm gonna go tell him you liked it. He's still at the meadow", She explained running back to the direction where the meadow is, Smiling with joy and happiness.

"...Rin...Don't stay to long in the meadow.You can get lost,...Try to protect yourself", Sesshoumaru explained in that Mono-Toned voice of his.

"Okay, My Lord!", She yelled singing a nursery rhyme to keep herself busy.

"Saita saita tulip no hana go

/Narada narada

/Aka shiro kiiro/

Dono hana mite mo/

Kireidana".

As Rin was no where in sight, Sesshoumaru put the flowers on his metal belt, Deciding to take a nap, Sitting down on a nearby tree.

'... I said to myself that I won't get close to any mortals...Look at me now, I'm taking care of a mortal...Guess it runs in the family...',he trailed off his thoughts as he drifted into a deep slumber.

45 mins. later

"Didn't I just pass this tree?", Rin asked herself trying to find her way into the meadow.

'I must be lost...NO I won't give up that easy', She mentally yelled at herself till she heard some voices that sounded really familiar.

"Man, I'm tired", Kagome and Shippo sayed, Riding on her bright pink bike.

"WHAT? Your tired!Pathetic! We have to walk, While you ride your stupid contraption", Inu-yasha yelled as Sango and Miroku just sweat drops, Kilala just purring on Sangos shoulder.

"Now Now Inuyasha, It's best that she has that, So no one doesn't have to carry that heavy bag and at least she can ride it...unlike you", Miroku tried to calm him down.

"He's right, Once you get on it, You fall down in less than a second",Sango laughed agreeing with Miroku, As every one else except Inuyasha started Laughing.

"Ha Ha, Very funny," Inuyasha growled angrily, Hearing a Bush move.

"KAGOME!",Rin yelled catching up to them

"Rin! How have you been?...Why are you by yourself?",Kagome asked.

"Oh, fine fine I just...Kind of got lost. Mind if I tag along with you for a while till I find Lord Sesshoumaru?",Rin Pleaded.

"Sure", Kagome agreed.

"...Why are you hanging around that _**Him** _Anyways?", Inuyasha asked.

"...Why do you call Lord Sesshoumaru...HIM?"

"Because...He's name is not even worth my breath", Inuyasha Stated... But really he just did it not too start cussing...Kagomes been giving him...ALOT of Sit commands lately, Saying That Cussing in front of kids, Is very bad...

' Whats the big idea anyways...I Cuss All the time...Like I care what kids thinks...'

"Hey! You Big Meanie! I Bet its YOUR name is'nt worth anybodys breath", Rin yelled, Sticking her tongue at him.

"WHY YOU LITT---", Inuyasha yelled, To deserve a command on him.

"SIT BOY", Kagome yelled out, As Inuyasha Fell hard to the ground.

"I'm Sure He didn't mean that, Right Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, Inuyasha body is still to the ground.

"...I meant i-----"

"SIT", She yelled at him. Just as he was about to get up, Crashing back down on to the hard dirt.

"Just forget about him...But I would like to know How you and Sesshoumaru met each other, Do you mind telling us,Kagome asked.

"Sure", Rin happily said, Getting on the back of Kagome's Bike behind her, Next to Shippo.

"COOL! I story when it's not any old people!", Shippo said, paying close attention to her story.

"This is how it all happend..."

**TBC**

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter one...

It's so short Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (crys) I'll try to make it longer next time if I can some day I would be like the girl who writes storys in this website, Her pen name is **LadyHimura. She made storys for Rorouni Kenshin called Tell Her! Which has 31 chapters with 8-16 pages each! I'm so jealous...But she is my role model. **

**On to the next chapter.**

**Oh and the song is a nursery song about turnips, lol , This lady sang it, When I asked to have some Pickled Turnips...And let me tell you...Those are some GOOD Turnips, All yellow and such... I think I'll go buy some now.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Reuniting

Well, Thanks for all who reviewed!...The thing is I don't really know if anybody reviewed yet...Fanfiction on my computer doesn't work well, It shows everything but my reviews, The Stories I wrote and won't let me put new storys up, So I had to find another computer to try upddating my storys and putting up new storys, Sorry about this. But please do enjoy this story, Even if it's a lil'...icky.

Remember everyone, I'm still a newbie, So my story may be a lil' weird in some way.

Oh yeah, This Story may have a lil' spoliers. But I hope that all who reads this would already know this information, Since this chapter would have the story on how Rin meets Sesshoumaru. But this chapter would Well... Enjoy, XD

* * *

**From Chapter One:**

**"This is how it all happend..."**

* * *

" I was walking in a forest all by myself and I heard something in the shrubs, So I decided to check it out.I thought it would be a stray animal, But it turned out to be Lord Sesshoumaru. He was covered in blood, His clothes was cut up, As if a sword slashed him many times.", Rin stated as Inuyasha ears perked up. 

'Hmm...Sesshoumaru all cut up? That could never happen, The only I've seen that happen was when me and him fought...', Inuyasha thought to himself as Rin continued on with her story.

"I tried to get close to him, To try cleaning his wound but...He did a very scary sneer, I got frighten and left. I come back that same day, Trying giving him food. Though he told me he doesn't eat human food.I left again, To get some fish at the stream next to my village----", Rin was interuppeted by Sango.

"Wow, You never gave up on him."

"Of Course not, Lord Sesshoumaru is the best thing that ever happend in my life",Rin stated with a big smile on her face. "Now...Where was I?", She started to think, A finger to her chin. (A/N You must know that any child that does that looks so cute and adorable right,LOL. Sorry on with the story)

"Oh yeah, I was looking for some fish, Till I got caught by a few guys from my village starts to beating me up because I stole there fishs. I got away from them running to Lord Sesshoumaru, I just left the fish next to him and left to my home, To see a man..No a demon eating all of my food...", Rin got cutted off once again, But this time by Kagome.

"What a minute, Where were your parents and who beat you up!", Kagome asked, As she stoped riding her bike, At the fact that men would beat lil' girls up, Just because of stolen fishes.

"My parents died a long time ago and the mens at my village that beat me up are dead now", Rin answered continuing with her story, Perhaps more like trying to change that subject.

"That demon ate everything, than ran off when he heard a wolf howl and he said, "Argh, Kouga found me". He ran out, I left as well from hearing people screaming in pain. I look to see all these brown wolves eating everybody, Three of them stop what they were doing and came towards me. I didn't know what to do or go, So I ran back to the forest to find Lord Sesshoumaru, But I didn't make it the wolves bite me and I...Fell asleep", Rin explained, Not really sure of what she said of 'falling asleep'.

"You Fell Asleep?", Miroku asked, Uncertain if she really slept, During a time like that.

"What a dumb time to sleep", Inuyasha replied, Getting a glare from Kagome,Sango and Shippo.

"I then woke up, To see no wolfs but Lord Sesshoumaru with his sword out, Hearing Jakken said:"Why did you save her?" All he did was stare at his sword,walking away. Jakken and I followed him and that's how I tagged along with Lord Sesshoumaru", Rin ended with a great big smile.

"Great story", Shippo replied, Eating some candy handing some to her.

"What's this?", Rin asked looking at the candy.

"It's a Totsie-Roll"

"Totsie...Roll?"

"Yeah, You put it in your mouth and chew it, then you just swallow it.", Shippo explained, Showing her an example, As he ate his piece of candy, As she did the same.

"MMMMMM.. It taste so sweet! Where did you get them?", Rin said amazed

"Thats a secret,Hehehehe", Shippo explained, Acting like he's all that, Giving another piece of candy to her.

"Thanks", Rin said, Eating the piece of candy.

"Wow, Thats quite a story. But I don't believe Kouga, Or his Pack of wolves would do such a thing", Kagome answered

"I agree", Sango said.

"You know, Before we met him, He was an ass...He's still an ass, Trying to kill us, Stealing Kagome, Trying to steal our shards? I wouldn't be supprised if he decides to kill a village", Inuyasha simply says, Once again getting Glares from everybody including Miroku.

"Sit", Kagome said, Inuyasha slamming to the ground once more.

"Oh, It's true! I Still have the marks", Rin explained, Finshing her candy.Showing the crew her bite marks.

Getting gasps from everybody.

"I told you Kouga is a loser", Inuyahsa yelled from the ground, Getting up.

**Where Sesshoumaru is at**

Finally Sesshoumaru woke up.

"...", He was silent, Looking at the sky, Which was now an orangy-red texture, Then looked around seeing no Rin, But a very nervous Jakken.

"Oh...Ummm Lord Sesshoumaru...Did you have a nice Rest?", Jakken asked, Rubbing his hands together.

"...Where's Rin?", He asked simply getting to the point.

"Well...Umm Y-You see...", Jekken getting REALLY Nervous.

"...What?", Sesshoumaru asked, Putting a sword near Jakkens face.

"...I'M SORRY MY LORD!", Jakken fell to the ground, Hands on the ground, Bowing in forgivness.

"I-I don't know where she is. She never came back to the meadow".

"...", He put his sword out of Jakkens face, Hearing a relieved sigh.

"Perhaps this is a good reason she's gone, She's nothing but a human. Besides why was she hanging around us demons?", Jakken getting a smirk on his green face.

"Are _you_ telling me that me and _you_ are in the same rank, As a demon?", Sesshoumaru glared at him, The glare that means ' If you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you' glare.

"...OH NONONONONO OF COURSE, YOUR THE ALMIGHTY ONE,HEHEHEHE", Jakkem tried to get on Sesshoumaru's 'good mood'.

"...", Sesshoumaru walked off.

"...Ummm WHAT MY LORD! Please don't be angry woth me! Forgive me!", Jakken yelled, Grabbing the ropes, Pulling the two-headed flying dragon, Towards the path Sesshoumaru is walking.

"Why? Why am I so worried about a some human... It must be part of a family thing. First Father, Then Inuyasha, Now me..Either I like it or not...', He thought to himself, As he picked up her scent,walking to the scent, Smelling another fimilar scent...

'Hmmmmm Inuyasha is around here too', Sesshoumaru grinned, Continuing to walk the path to Rin.

**Where Rin is at**

"I hope I can find Lord Sesshoumaru soon", Rin said to herself, Getting a little depressed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find you soon", Kagome tried to comfort her,Though not really sure if Sesshoumaru would really come.

"Here, Have some candy", Shippo said giving her one more peice of candy.

"..Thank you", Rin thanked, Giving Shippo a slight smile, Eating the candy.

Just at the time Sesshoumaru came out of the trees.

" What the hell do you want?", Inuyasha yelled forgetting about Rin.

" I have no time for you... Have you seen a little girl with black hair wearing an orange Kimono?", Sesshoumaru asked, Because believe or not, He can't figure out where she is with all the mixed up scents of the crew. (A/N Not sure if really possible for him but...Let say that happened)

' I can't beleive I just asked these humans for help'

"LORD SESSHOUMARU", Rin yelled with a huge smile running to him, Hugging his right leg.

"Hey...I'm here too you know", Jakken sadly said, Though was being ignored.

"...", Sesshoumaru right hand moved on his own, Putting it on top of her head, Suprising everybody including himself.

'Why did I do that?', He questioned himself, His hand still on the same spot.

" You came for me Lord Sesshoumaru", Rin said, Still in her happy tone.

"Hey! I'm came here too...", Jakken, Ignored once again.

"...Well I guess I should thank you this time, But... Next time I will fight you, Inuyasha. This will be the last time i'll let you free." Sesshoumaru explained coldly, About to leave till Rin grabbed his right hand in hers.

"Thank you! Thank you Shippo for the yummy candy as well.I hope we meet again very soon too! Bye!", Rin started to wave as the two started to walk back into the trees of the forest, Till there was no trace of them.

"H-Hey! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee", Jakken yelled, Pulling the Dragons towards Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Bye",Kagome yelled, Waving back.

"Your welcome! Next time, I'll have more candy!", Shippo yelled, Waving as everybody but of course Inuyasha, Started to wave.

"That's so sweet. I never knew he had a soft spot. Just seeing them makes me fully stress fre-...OH NO, My test is tomarrow, It counts 50 of my grade. I can't beleive I forgotten about it!Come on, Back to the village!", Kagome yelled, Going top speed back to the village with her bike.

'Man, I'm failing everything in school...But still, The relationship between Sesshoumaru and Rin is really family love...I want that...But not family love...Real love with Inuyasha... Now I'm being selfish... I know that would never happen. I love him but he loves Kikyo even if he doesn't admits it and we fight alot, I'm just the shard detector...NO I shouldn't think that,I'll tell him someday but first I must pass that test ', Kagome thought as tears streamed down her cheeks picturing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, Still riding her bike real fast.

"STOP KAGOME!YOUR GOING TOO FAST",Sango,Miroku,Shippo and Inuyasha yelled making Kagome stop, Turning around to face there sweaty faces.

"Finally you stop...Why are you crying?", Sango asked.

"O-Oh wind got in my eyes. Hey, I see the village from here come one", Kagome answered wipping the tears off her face turning around once more to ride her bike, Pretty much fooling everybody but Inuyasha.

'Kagome, You think I'm that stupid, It's not just the wind, Wind doesn't make you get a runny nose', He thought as the crew followed Kagome to the village...

**TBC**

* * *

Well how does everybody likes this chapter? I hope I made it a little more longer, I've been having alot of writers blocks lately... 

Well, Please review! I'll make me very happy, Please review once more,XD


End file.
